


Relaxing Ride

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide just has to look after ALL of Will's welfare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing Ride

Will gasped and sucked cool water into his mouth once he was certain he didn't need to do the running anymore. Around him, he could feel all the power of Ironhide's engines, letting their thrum calm his struggling heart.

He never, ever was going to get used to dodging psychotic, robotic, monster cats.

"How many times are we going to kill that thing?" Will demanded, once it was evident from Ironhide slowing that Ravage was not in pursuit any longer.

"We lost count over the millennia, Will," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "Damn thing must back its memory up before every mission. Probably even sends a feed of the mission when its possible, because it gets more canny every rebuild."

"No offense, but that's one of the creepier things I have learned about your people yet." Serial immortality with multiple frames did not appeal to Will in the least; he respected and feared dying just enough to not do it more than once.

The seat he was in vibrated soothingly, and Will had to sigh. "Yeah, tense as hell, need to chill, I get it!" he said with a laugh.

"It is my understanding from Ratchet that the massive amount of adrenaline could be toxic to your system unless released through some form of activity conducive to changing its base formula," Ironhide said, a hint of mischief in his craggy voice.

"Ironhide, you are as bad a horndog as Epps," Will said, but he did not protest at the way the seat reshaped itself with a cupping piece between his legs, pressing in against his groin. Instead, he closed his eyes, and let the gentle massage of the seat, and the buzz against his hardening cock do just what Ironhide wanted. He didn't even think twice about the fact his truck was basically jacking him off anymore; just one of the perks of being in the business of helping Autobots.


End file.
